


The Truth Hurts, Doesn't It?

by GrimMoire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Grab your permission slips because we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimMoire/pseuds/GrimMoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SO, UNDYNE... I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING YOUR VACATION!!!<br/>*PLEASE... RETURN SOON...<br/>*THE PEOPLE MISS YOU... SANS MISSES YOU...<br/>*I miss you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Hurts, Doesn't It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplycarryon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplycarryon/gifts).



Eight hundred forty seven. That's how many times he'd called Undyne's phone, thinking that she'd call back eventually. It was only after the eight hundred twenty second did he realize that she never would.

He was walking through Waterfall and was just about to go through this rocky patch that had an excellent view of Hotland when he saw it. Undyne's eye patch. It was sitting in a small puddle of pale goo that was bubbling in a weak, if determined, manner.

\-----

"SANS." His armor rattled with each step he took, the sound of metal meeting stone clear in the silence of the Archives. He sounded upset.

"hey papyrus, what's-"

"DON'T YOU ASK ME WHAT'S UP, SANS. HOW COULD YOU?" Sans turned around and saw his brother standing in his armor, Asgore's trident in hand and...

And Undyne's eye patch over his left eye. His right eye burned with a baleful orange light.

"HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME, SANS? NOT A SINGLE ONE OF THEM WENT ON VACATION, DID THEY?" His voice grew louder and more pained with every word.

"HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT MY FRIENDS DYING, SANS?!" Sans shrank away from the taller skeleton, tears in his eyes.

"pap, i... i didn't want you to know-"

" _KNOW WHAT, SANS?! KNOW THAT THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE LEFT IS YOU?! KNOW THAT ALL MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD WHEN I COULD HAVE STOPPED IT FROM HAPPENING?!_ "

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THE HUMAN DID IT, PAPYRUS!" Sans clapped his hands over his mouth as tears spilled from his sockets. The light in Papyrus' eye blinked out and tears collected in the corners of his eyes, the eye patch slowly getting a growing dark patch.

"Wh-What? Sans, that... That can't be true. THAT... THAT'S NOT _TRUE! YOU'RE LYING AGAIN!_ " Sans slid to the floor and laid there, sobbing silently.

"no... no, i'm not, pap."

Papyrus just stood there, not believing what he'd heard. There's no way that the human had done it... Right?

He didn't notice when his legs gave out and he collapsed to his knees. He didn't feel the cold stone of the Archives against his hip bones or the tears running down his face.

The Monster Kid found the two brothers there in the Archives; Papyrus sitting still and gazing skyward, tears rolling down his face... And Sans, curled up in a ball and sobbing softly.


End file.
